Meaning Of Love
by Always NaruIno
Summary: 16 year old Ino finds the true meaning of love... In three different men. She must choose who is the right man for her. Going through high school, friends, and boys, Ino barely finds time for herself. NaruIno-SasuIno-KibaIno *Will have alternate endings!* :)
1. Pilot

Valentine's Day. The most hated/loved holiday in Konoha. Of course the ladies loved the holiday. The red and white, the cute couples, the chocolate, etc... Everything about the holiday was perfect. This year was no different. The most exciting event seemed to be the dance. The slow dancing, the cutest couple contest, the fun. Everything was just so perfect about the holiday.

Well, except for the couples. It's very nerve-wracking to be asked to go to the dance. But this was also an opportunity at it's finest. At least, that's what Sakura keeps blabbering about.

"I'm telling you guys, Sasuke will have to ask me for a dance when he sees my dress." Sakura exclaimed. She gave a dreamy sigh as she looked up at the roof. "I can just imagine the expression he'll have."

Ino snickered. "Please, I doubt he'll even come."

"He's obligated to." Tenten stated. "Everyone is forced to come until 3. The dance ends at 5 though."

Sakura scoffed. "What Tenten said. Sasuke will have to come. And he'll have no choice but to ask me for a dance."

Ino quirked a brow. She turned and faced Hinata. "What do you think Hinata?"

"M-Me? I d-don't know..." Hinata replied while fiddling with her thumbs and looking down at her lap.

"Hinata, don't be nervous. I'm sure Naruto will ask you to the dance." Tenten announced, causing Ino and Sakura to laugh. Hinata blushed and shook her head. "Well, at least for one dance for sure."

Ino rolled her eyes. "This is so stupid. Why are we talking about the dance? It's tomorrow anyway."

Sakura gasped. "It is not stupid! We have to discuss what we'll wear and everything!"

"Let me guess," Ino said while stretching. "You're all wearing red, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. It's valentine's day." Tenten said with a roll of her eyes.

Ino smirked. "Just wanted to make sure."

Tenten was about to ask more when suddenly a hand plopped onto the table. The four girls looked up to see Neji looking down at Hinata with a serious face. "We've gotta go."

Hinata nodded and bid her farewells. The three girls waved her away while watching the two walk to their next class together.

"That Neji... He's so..." Sakura tried to look for the right word.

"Mysterious?" Ino suggested.

"Sure." Sakura shrugged. She immediately returned her attention to Ino. "So, do you think you'll get asked to the dance?"

Ino scrunched up her nose. "Hard to say."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "It's easy. I think Sasuke will ask me."

Tenten scoffed. "Keep dreaming."

Sakura glared at Tenten while Ino snickered. Ino took a glance around the courtyard. Sasuke was leaning against a tree while Narute tried to annoy him in any way possible. Kiba was running around and rolling in the fields with Akamaru. Shikamaru laid on the hill with his eyes closed. Chouji sat next to him munching on a bag of chips. Shino was kneeled at a bench, possibly studying a bug. Gaara was standing in a sandbox with his arms crossed in front of him.

Ino sighed. None of them seemed interested whatsoever in her or any other thing related to girls. Except Naruto of course.

"Sakura! Hi!" Naruto shouted with a large wave.

Sakura turned her attention away from her argument with Tenten to look over at Naruto. She rolled her eyes. "Hi. Oh, hey Sasuke!"

"Hmph." Sasuke replied. Ino met his gaze and it felt like she was being electrocuted. He wouldn't look away, so Ino turned around in her seat so she could face Tenten and Sakura. Honestly speaking, Ino lost her feelings for him back when she was 14.

Naruto skipped over to the three girls with a wide grin plastered on his face. "Hi Tenten, hi Ino."

The two girls waved. Naruto looked over at Sakura. "Sakura, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me?"

"No." Sakura answered with a touch of annoyance.

"Come on! I'm not an all bad dancer. And I think we would be a good candidate for best couple!"

"I said no!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto flinched, and the two other girls watched as Naruto's shoulders began to sink and his smile was replaced by a frown. Ino glared at her friend. "That's harsh Sakura."

"When will you get it through your head Naruto? I don't like you. I like Sasuke!" Sakura continued.

"Sakura!" Tenten shouted, covering the pink haired girls' mouth.

Naruto gave Tenten a sad smile. "It's okay. There's always tomorrow."

"Naruto..." Ino mumbled as he turned his back and left the three girls. Ino decided to follow the blonde boy. "Naruto! Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

"Huh?" Naruto seemed genuinely confused. "Because no matter how much she rejects, I still have hope."

Ino shook her head. "You're a hopeless romantic."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I am. Save me a dance?"

Ino smiled. "Of course!"

"Great!" Naruto grinned and waved goodbye as he turned around to run home. Ino watched him with a sad smile._ Poor Naruto..._

Suddenly something ran into Ino, knocking her down. Something wet picked her face and Ino shrieked with laughter.

"Akamaru!" Kiba called, grabbing the dog away from Ino. "Sorry Ino, he got a little excited when he saw you."

Ino smiled. "That's fine! I love playing with the big guy."

Ino reached out to pet Akamaru, which was very welcomed by the dog. Kiba chuckled.

"You going to the dance?" Kiba asked.

"Of course I am!" Ino plastered a fake shocked face. "I have my dress and everything. Now I just need a date."

Kiba grinned. "Mind going with-"

The warning bell cut him off. Ino gave Kiba a disappointed look. "Darn. Can we talk after school?"

Kiba gave a small smile. "Sure, of course."

Ino smiled and walked past Kiba. As she was walking, Sakura found her way next to Ino. "Oh. Em. Gee. What was that?"

"What?" Ino asked, genuinely confused. "Kiba and I were talking, but we were interrupted.

Sakura shook her head. "You're so dense. He was clearly asking you to the dance!"

Ino's jaw dropped in realization. "Thanks Sakura, now I feel guilty!"

Sakura held her hands up in defense. "I wasn't the one who shot him down and didn't realize it."

Ino shoved Sakura away as she entered her classroom. Her eyes caught Sasuke's once again. The same feeling electrocuted through her. She quickly looked down and found her seat.

* * *

**AN:**_ Hey :)_

_So this idea is so weird. I don't have a main plot for this just yet. It's just gonna be all fluffy and Ino-centric. So everyone will love Ino. But I have an important question;_

**WHO DO YOU WANT WITH INO?**

_Review please. :)_


	2. Preperations

"I don't understand Sakura's over excitement for the dance." Ino complained, laying down on Tenten's bed. Tenten was changing into her dress to show Ino and Hinata her dress. Sakura refused the offer of coming over, she said she was too busy applying face masks, whitening her teeth, painting her nails, etc.

"I don't know Ino, it seems pretty cool." Tenten called past the bath room door, staring at herself in the mirror. "Especially if you have a crush. Hint, hint, Hinata."

Hinata blushed a crimson red. Ino stuck her tongue out . "Too much red these days!"

The thought of Naruto reminded Ino of the dance she was going to save for him. She turned to Hinata with a guilty face. Hinata was one of her best friends, she deserved to know. "Speaking of the dope... Hinata you should know something."

Hinata looked over at her blonde friend with a confused face. With a sigh, Ino went for it. "I was speaking to Naruto at lunch today about Sakura. He asked me to save him a dance... And I sort of accepted."

Tenten stopped moving inside the washroom. Hinata stared blankly at Ino. "I-I don't mind I-Ino. It would b-be rude if you said n-no..."

Ino sighed in relief. "Are you sure?! I can avoid him by dancing with Chouji the whole time!"

Hinata giggled and gave Ino a reassuring smile. "Of course not silly! Have fun!"

Ino smiled wide. "This is why I love you!"

"Okay, I'm coming out!" Tenten called. Ino rolled onto her stomach. Hinata sat next to Ino, awaiting the older girl's entrance.

Tenten came out of the washroom with a wide grin plastered on her face. Ino dropped her jaw and Hinata's eyes grew an inch.

"Damn Tenten!" Ino whistled. "If I was a dude, I'd be all I over you tomorrow."

Hinata nodded in agreement. Tenten smirked. "Possible nose bleed?"

"Obviously!" Ino replied.

"Good! Then I expect Neji to be dying from blood loss. But not before being a little jealous." Tenten planned deviously.

"Ew!" Ino screamed, throwing a pillow at Tenten. Hinata shook her head at the thought. Tenten giggled with a shrug.

"Has anyone asked any of you to the dance?" Tenten asked, plopping onto her beanbag chair.

Ino and Hinata shook their heads.

Ino gave a weird expression. "Actually... I think Kiba was going to ask at lunch, but we were interrupted. I told him to hang out with me after school, but Naruto took him away for some 'man-to-man' talk."

"Really?! Would you have said yes?" Tenten asked.

Ino shrugged. "Well I guess. It would be rude to say no, and Kiba isn't all that bad."

"All that bad? He's great!" Tenten exclaimed. Hinata nodded her head in agreement.

Ino sighed. "This is too stressful."

* * *

"Remember to buy a candy gram for your special someone!" A preppy girl cheered in the halls. Other students nodded and passed the girl.

"Should I buy one for Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Ino rolled her eyes. This year, a candy gram consisted of a piece of chocolate with a red rose. "Sure, but you'll be wasting a dollar. Sasuke doesn't like chocolate."

Sakura threw an accusing finger in Ino's face. "How would you know, pig?"

Ino grunted, slapping Sakura's finger away. "He strikes me as that type of guy, billboard brow."

Sakura blinked and sighed in defeat. "You're right."

Ino smiled triumphantly and bumped into someone. She apologized. The person turned to reveal Sasuke himself. Ino froze while Sakura shrieked and jumped around in glee.

"So Sasuke, are you going to the dance?" Sakura asked shyly.

"Hmph." Sasuke replied. He gave her an annoyed look that said, 'do I have a choice?'

Sakura looked down in embarrassment. Ino gave Sasuke a friendly smile. "Well, see you there!" She grabbed Sakura's arm and practically dragged her to their lockers.

"What are you doing?! That could have been a perfect opportunity for Sasuke to ask me to the dance!" Sakura complained.

"Sorry, but he doesn't seem interested with anything to do with the dance! Now I believe we should be heading to the washroom to get ready for the dance." Ino explained.

"What about the candy grams?" Sakura asked.

"They'll probably hand them out as we enter the gym. Did you bring your dress? Hair straightener/curler? I wonder if Tenten brought make-up?" Ino ranted, becoming more nervous with each question. "This is all so hard!"

"And_ I'm_ the one obsessing over the dance." Sakura crossed her arms.

Ino glared at Sakura. "You _are._ Now let's go."

The two entered the crowded women's washroom. There were girls everywhere, applying things, changing, curling/straightening their hair. Ino knocked on one of the stalls. "Tenten, is that you?"

The stall door opened to reveal Tenten in the same dress as the day before. Her hair was out of her pig-tails, but she has yet to straighten it. Her face was bare, but behind her were all the items they'll need to get ready with. Hinata was in the middle of putting on her dress.

Tenten pulled the pink-haired and blonde kunoichi into the stall. "Thank god our bathrooms fit so many people."

"Yeah." Sakura replied without really paying attention. She immediately attacked the bag of make-up.

"Do you have our dresses?" Ino asked Tenten. Tenten nodded and pointed towards the hook on the back of the stall door. Two dresses hung on it. A red for Sakura, and a white for Ino. Ino grinned. "Thanks TenTen! We're gonna wipe the guys out with our dresses."

"That's my plan!" Tenten smirked, rushing over to the hair straightener.

Ino tossed Sakura her dress and the two changed into them in a matter of seconds. Sakura continued with her makeup whilst Ino gave her hair soft bouncy curls. Ino's white dress stood out next to all the red, and she beamed happily.

"Are we all ready?" Ino asked. As if on cue, a bell rang, letting them know the dance has started. The four girls shrieked together, and the other girls shrieked outside the stall as well. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Sakura screamed, adjusting her hoop earrings. She sighed in relief. "Alright, we can go."

Tenten opened the stall door and the girls walked out with their heads held high. Well, except the shy Hinata. Although she was bursting with confidence on the inside. They stood outside the gym doors, giving each other an excited glance before going in.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry if you got notified of an update! I was so stupid that I didn't edit OR put an author's note on this chapter!_

_Anyway, I think I'll make a** poll** on my account so you guys can vote who you want with Ino. I'll let you know when you can see it and stuff. :)_

_This won't be some short of one-shot thing. I'm planning on making it long. :)_

_If you read this note, review with ASDFGJKL ;) _**REVIEW ANYWAY GUYS!** _Thanks, bye!_


	3. Dance

The gym was filled with red and white balloons, hearts, confetti, and glitter. Red christmas lights hung from the ceiling and were taped all around the gym. They were the only source of light, but there was enough of them to be able to see everyone's faces. A concession table was set up in one corner of the gym, already filled with costumers. A DJ was on the stage, playing some really fast beat songs.

Everyone who was already in the gym wore red. The only one wearing white was Ino, and she got a lot of stares. Some people were admiring her dress and some were jealous. To which Ino enjoyed more, she couldn't tell.

"Candy grams!" The girl from the hallway called, handing four to Ino, two to Sakura, two for Hinata and two for Tenten. She gave a wink to Ino before skipping to the next group of people.

"Who'd you get your from Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"Lee and Naruto." Tenten replied with a disappointed face. "And to think I bought one for Neji."

"I got the same!" Sakura beamed. "Even though it was sort of obvious, I was still hoping for one from Sasuke."

"I-I got one from N-Naruto..." Hinata stammered, a blush on her cheeks. "And Kiba sent m-me one too."

The three girls turned to Ino. "What about you Ino?"

Ino sighed. "Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto. I sent them all one, except Chouji, I sent him five."

"I guess Naruto sent one to e-everyone." Hinata looked down at the ground.

"Nope!" Naruto popped up. "Only you four!"

"Naruto!" Ino exclaimed, holding her chest. "You scared me!"

"Whoops, sorry!" Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his neck.

"What do you want naruto?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shrugged with a smile. The tune of the song slowed down and the DJ started a slow song. Naruto turned to Ino. "Ino, care for a dance?"

"Ino?" Sakura seemed dumbfounded.

Ino smiled and nodded. Naruto lead her to the center of the gym, putting his hands on her waist. He moved to the beat. Ino placed her hands on his shoulders and followed pursuit.

"I'm surprised to asked me first. I thought you'd try your shot with Sakura before asking for a dance with me." Ino began the small talk.

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, but that's too predictable. I already know her answer. It's time I tried a new tactic." Naruto gave her a wink.

"You're gonna make her jealous?" Ino asked, a surprised look on her face. Naruto nodded. "I'm impressed! ... You know, if you wanna make her really jealous, you should dance with Tenten and Hinata too, because their her best friends too."

Naruto seemed shocked and nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea! Maybe I'll ask Hinata to dance the next time!"

Ino smiled and they continued to dance silently. It was very comfortable with Naruto, he had a protective vibe to him. He also lead the way. Ino looked up at Naruto and wondered, _when did he become so manly?_

The song finished and the two broke apart. Naruto waved before heading to a table on the side where some of the other guys were sitting at. Ino turned to see Hinata and Sakura sitting at a table on the other end. Tenten had just finished dancing with Lee.

"Hey there, pretty lady." A voice whispered into her ear. Ino turned to find Kiba smiling down at her. "You look pretty."

"Thanks," Ino smirked. "You don't look to bad yourself."

Kiba grinned cockily. "Care to dance?"

"It's not a slow song though." Ino complained.

"All the better." Kiba lead her into a fast paced dance, showing off a lot of different moves. Ino watched, amazed. Ino screamed over the loud music,"I didn't know you could dance!"

"There's a lot you don't know about me!" Kiba replied. He stood in front of her. "But could get to know."

He pulled her to him before continuing his dance. Ino shrieked in delight. When the song was over, Kiba was panting slightly.

"See you around?" Kiba asked. Ino nodded. "Don't forget to save me a dance later."

Kiba headed back to the guys table while Ino turned to her table. Sakura and Tenten sat staring at her with a smirk. Ino sat down next to Hinata. "What?"

"Let's plan the marriage now!" Tenten teased.

"I wonder what your babies will look like!" Sakura continued.

Ino punched them in the arms. "It's not like that at all."

"Hey, if everyone could gather in the middle I'd like to begin a game!" The DJ announced into the microphone. Everyone slowly went into the middle of the gym, making a circle. "Alright, ladies, take off one of your shoes and place it in the middle of the circle. Then the boys will pick one shoe and they'll be partners for the next dance!"

The girls gladly placed their shoes in the middle. All the guys sighed. When the DJ told the boys to go ahead, the girls raced to find who got their shoe. Neji had Sakura's, Kiba had Tenten's, Naruto had Hinata's and... Sasuke had Ino's.

Neji and Sakura both silently disagreed to dance together, Sakura taking her shoe. Tenten awkwardly danced with Kiba, even though she really wanted to take her chance and ask Neji. Hinata almost fainter, but Sakura whispered to her

The slow song started to play. Ino stared at the ground shyly. Sasuke handed her her shoe, which she immediately placed on her foot. Ino sighed. "If you don't want to do this-"

Sasuke pulled her towards him by her waist. Ino was shocked, but she slowly placed her hands on his shoulders, swaying to the music.

The rest of the dance was a blur, the only thing on Ino's mind was her dance with Sasuke. She danced with Kiba after, but her mind was still thinking about the dance with Sasuke. At three, the guys all left; even Naruto left.

"That was a terrible dance!" Sakura shrieked in anger. "Sasuke didn't get my shoe! And even_ Naruto_ didn't ask me for a dance! Unbelievable!"

"Ugh! I know how you feel! I didn't get my dance with Neji!" Tenten complained.

"I-I had fun..." Hinata said with a smile.

"Of course you did, you got to dance with your crush!" Sakura and Tenten said in unison.

"Hey, stop attacking Hinata, she didn't do anything." Ino said protectively.

"Well what about you, huh? Care to explain how well your dance with Sasuke was?" Sakura asked, angrily stepping up to Ino.

"Sure! He held me in his broad arms and lead us in the dance!" Ino retorted.

"PIG!" Sakura screamed, making fists.

"Stop it now!" Tenten pushed them aside. "We all just need to cool down."

Sakura scoffed and walked away. Ino rolled her eyes. She shouted to the pink haired girl, "It was ONE dance! It mean't nothing!"

Sakura kept walking. This couldn't be good. It was the beginning of a war that was supposed to be over with already. Ino sighed, ready to take Sakura on again for round two in the the war for Sasuke.

* * *

**AN:** _Oh god, I don't even know what I'm doing right now! This is all too childish xP But since I'm new to writing Naruto fics, I thought I'd start off with an easy fic. When I write other fics (which I will) they will be a lot more intense!_

_But really good news! _**YOU CAN NOW VOTE!** _The poll is on my profile page._

_Thanks for the support and reading. **REVIEW PLEASE! NO SILENT READERS!**_


	4. Blow Over

There was a cool breeze in the village the next day. It was Saturday, so there was no school. Usually Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura would make plans to hang out every Saturday. But today it's only Ino. She was sitting by her window, staring out at the wind rustling the leaves on the trees.

"Honey?" Her dad asked, a bit surprised to see his daughter at home. "Why aren't you out with your friends?"

Ino shrugged. "Everyone's busy."

"Well, I could use an extra hand today at the shop. Mind working?" Inoichi asked. Ino gladly took the proposition, wanting to have something to do. She quickly got ready and put on her apron, heading to the shop with a gleeful smile spread across her face.

Ino enjoyed working with the flowers, and she even liked working with the customers. And because it's the day after Valentine's Day, the shop was filled with red roses, which a lot of people still came to buy. Ino was sorting through some of the flowers when another customer came in.

"Ino!" Hinata exclaimed with a smile.

"Hinata! Hey! How'd you know I was at the shop?" Ino asked, giving the blue-haired kunoichi a hug.

"I saw your dad while I-I was on my way. He told me y-you were working today."

"Oh, I see. Where are Tenten and Sakura?"

"Sakura asked Tenten and me to go eat l-lunch with her, but Tenten said her team was going to be busy t-training, and I didn't want to sit with her a-alone after, you know..." Hinata trailed off, but Ino knew she was hinting towards the events of the previous day.

"You were smart to ditch!" Ino exclaimed._ How would poor Hinata survive through Sakura's ranting?_ Ino thought. "Of course she didn't bother to ask me. Oh well, if she's going to be immature, then oh well."

"I a-agree." Hinata nodded.

"Do you want to go get a coffee after my shift? I'm done in five minutes."

"I-I'm supposed to meet my team in ten minutes... D-Do you want to come?" Hinata asked.

Ino thought about it. Shino is kind of awkward... Ino didn't know him too well, but she knew Shino was into bugs, which Ino was definitely not into at all. But Kiba will be there, and he'd bring up the mood. And of course Akamaru would play with her.

"Sure, I'll come! Are you guys planning on going on a mission?" Ino started to take off her apron.

"Yeah. It's not anything t-too serious though."

"Well I'll say hi then leave you guys to it."

The two kunoichi headed out of the shop when Inoichi came to take over. The headed to the training grounds. Kiba and Shino were waiting by a tree.

"Hinata, you're here!" Kiba exclaimed. His attention turned to Ino. "And you brought a pretty surprise with you."

"Thanks for trying." Ino rolled her eyes. Kiba gave her a thumbs up. Akamaru attacked Ino with licks on the face. The blonde kunoichi giggled and pet the large dog. The blonde looked over to the two males. "Why aren't you guys already training?"

Kiba tilted his head towards the training fields. Naruto was busy practicing combat battle with a clone. Sakura was throwing kunai at Kakashi while they were both moving. Sasuke was wielding his sword, and using some Naruto clones for practice. "That answer your question?"

"Why don't you just join?" Ino asked. Before any of them could complain, Ino called out, "Hey! Kakashi! We want to train too you know!"

The four shinobi's turned their heads to see the blonde with her hands on her hips whilst Kiba and Hinata smiled nervously. Kakashi sighed. "I suppose you may train with us, if you would like."

"This isn't fair, we were here first!" Sakura complained, glaring at Ino.

"Sakura, they are shinobi's too." Kakashi told her. "Do whatever you'd like, just stay out of our way."

Ino nodded proudly. She turned her head to the three behind her. "Are you guys ready to train?"

Kiba gave her an impressed once over. "I have some new respect for you, Yamanaka."

"Ino!" Naruto greeted with a grin, now standing next to the blonde kunoichi. "Want to train together?"

Ino gave a weary glance towards hinata. Naruto's face looked eager, and even if her answer were to be no, she knew the boy wouldn't take no for an answer. he never does, it's just not his character. She she gave him a small smile. "Sure Naruto, why not."

Naruto grinned. "I'll warn you now though, I'm not an easy opponent to beat."

"That goes both ways dope." Ino teased, punching his arm.

"Wait, what if I want to join?" Kiba asked with a jealous frown.

"How about we play a game?" Naruto asked. His excitement seemed to increase with every word he spoke. "All of us, even Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Shino!"

"No." Shino replied quickly, retreating the scene. Kakashi followed his lead, muttering about a waste of time, blah blah blah. Sakura wanted to leave too, but Sasuke was surprisingly staying back, causing Sakura to tag along.

"Let's choose a partner! Ino, you first." Naruto looked at the girl with puppy eyes, but was out done with Kiba's own puppy eyes. Sasuke tried looking unamused, but she could see his curiosity for her choice in the game.

"Hmm..." Ino scanned the group once more. "I choose..."

* * *

**AN:** _Who should Ino choose? **Review** to let me know ;)_** NO SILENT READERS. -.-**

_Okay so the reason why the poll is a blind vote is because I can't have you guys know who Ino will end up with! That's the whole point to reading the story! Anyways the poll is still open so go _**VOTE VOTE VOTE!**

_And I haven't updated in like a week, but this is how it's gonna be guys. I can't update regularly, I have a life. Although it's boring, it's also busy. So sorry about that :P _

_Anyway, I love you guys!** Review :) AND SHARE!**_


	5. Game Gone Wrong

"Hmm..." Ino scanned the group once more. "I choose... Sasuke."

Sasuke huffed and came to stand next to her. Naruto and Kiba looked disappointed, shooting Sasuke glares. Ino smirked to Sakura, while the pinkette looked like she could burst like a bubble with all the anger boiled in her. That only made Ino laugh more.

"Alright, well I choose Hinata." Kiba said next. Naruto frowned and shuffled slowly to stand next to Sakura. The pinkette remained as far away as possible from her partner.

"Alright, let's play!" Ino shouted.

The pairs all disappeared from their little circle, each finding a hiding spot, ready for battle. Naruto was the only one who didn't move.

"BAKA! HIDE!" Sakura screamed.

"What's the fun in that?" Naruto asked, placing his hands behind his head as he strolled around the open space.

Ino's eyebrow twitched. She threw one of her kunai's in his direction. It hit him right in the back, making Naruto poof. Ino was surprised for a second, before rolling her eyes at the obvious move.

"I'm not that easy to beat, Ino." A voice called behind her. Ino turned just as a hand placed itself over her mouth and pushed her up against a tree.

Naruto commented, "Thanks for leaving me with Sakura, Ino. I thought you and me were gonna be a team!"

Ino scoffed with a joking smirk. "You're not exactly the ideal partner I have in mind."

Naruto laughed. "Okay, well it seems me and you will now have to face off. What do you say?"

Before Ino could reply, Sasuke came swinging down the tree, kicking Naruto to the curb. "I'll face you off, dobe."

Naruto smiled. "It's getting exciting! Show me what you're made of Sasuke."

The two sized each other up. Ino hid deeper in the woods, finding a spot to observe the battle.

"This is my spot, pig!" Sakura exclaimed annoyed. She sent a punch towards Ino, which she dodged.

Ino smirked. "Didn't know you needed this much room for yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Ino shrugged. Although weight was something that was always in Ino's mind, she couldn't pass up the opportunity to insult Sakura. Ino sort of regretted the words once they left her mouth, but after everything, Sakura deserves it._ She needs to know she doesn't rule the earth, and she's not that great._ Ino thought to herself.

Sakura sent another punch at the blonde, making sure not to miss this time. Ino went flying back towards Sasuke and Naruto. The impact to her cheek made it start to swell immediately. Before she could make a landing, she was caught mid-air.

"You okay?" Kiba asked, landing on top of a tree. Ino stared up at him, holding her swollen cheek. She nodded her head. Kiba grinned. "Sorry Ino, you know it's just a game, right?"

Kiba dropped Ino. A shriek suppressed it's way through the blonde's throat. She landed on the ground with a loud thud, knocking the wind out of her tiny lungs. Kiba jumped down on his feet, looking over Ino. "Dang blondie, you should've moved quicker on your feet. You could've broken something!"

Ino glared at him. "I wouldn't have to if you hadn't dropped me!"

"It's part of the game!" Kiba defended. He winked at Ino. "Now I'll leave ya so ya don't rip out my throat."

"Inuzuka Kiba!" Ino yelled out, a cough following shortly. Ino got up on her feet, making her way back towards Sakura.

When she got there she found Hinata and Sakura having a playful spout. Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba weren't far off, having a three-way battle right beside the girls. Everyone seemed to be having fun with the little game, Ino didn't know how to join in. Only, she didn't have to.

"PIG!" Sakura screamed, once spotting the blonde. She sprinted her way to her, a fist ready to attack.

Before she could make contact, Sasuke appeared before the blonde, taking a hold of Sakura's fist and twisting it.

"S-Sasuke," Sakura winced. Sasuke continued to twist. "I-it h-hurts!"

Naruto appeared at the scene, kicking Sasuke on the face. "What is wrong with you?! It's just a game!"

"Tell that to Sakura." Sasuke grumbled. "She's taking this too seriously. I'm just showing her the consequences of her idiotic actions. You two make quite the team, to be honest. Stupidity will be the death of you two."

"Sasuke!" Sakura gasped. She pointed a finger to Naruto's face. "How can you place me so low? To be in the same league as this, this,_ thing!_"

"Come on man, that's a 'lil far, don't ya think?" Kiba asked, pulling on Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke pulled his arm away from Kiba's grasp. "Sakura, shut up. You aren't in the same league as him, you two are completely different. You're pathetic and all, filled with false hope, whilst Naruto here is a complete fool and needs to realize no one likes him."

Naruto held his head down, his hands balled into fists. A little sniffle escaped him, and Ino felt ready to burst in anger. She punched Sakura in the gut, followed by a slap to Sasuke's face. Sasuke looked down at her with a grim expression.

"What the hell is the matter with the two of you?! Naruto, Naruto is so much better than you could ever be in a thousand years combined! Sakura, he saved you from having your wrist broken! How can you think of him so lowly? He treats you like royalty, which is the last treatment you deserve! And you Sasuke! Can't you see how much Naruto cares about you?! Can't you treat him better?" Ino exploded.

"Ino, I'm fi-" Naruto started, but was cut off.

"No! You're not. So don't try to start your usual lying. And for your information Sasuke, everyone loves Naruto! A lot more than anyone could like you. I know you're not fine. God, this was supposed to be a fun afternoon game. I conclude this game finished." Ino glared at the pinkette and raven haired one last time before turning around and making her way home.

* * *

**TBH:**_ I don't even know what I'm writing here. *sigh* We'll see..._

_I got a surprising amount of voters! Yay! *throughs you all cookies.*_

_**CONTINUE VOTING!**_


	6. Indecisive

Ino spent the rest of her weekend dwelling on everything she said. There were some regrets she had, but for the most part, she got her point across. She ignored the calls from everyone, and isolated herself for a little while. But now It's monday, which means back to school.

Ino stood in front of the main doors, giving a sigh. She was nervous beyond comprehension, but she can't hide forever.

"Ino!" Naruto called, waving at the girl, while racing his way to her. "Where have you been all weekend? No one could get a hold of you."

"Oh, I was just around... I just needed time to think." Ino replied with a smile. Naruto stared at her cluelessly before giving her his signature grin. Ino found she liked that grin, she'd like to see it more often. Wait... what? Ino shook out her thoughts.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to get some ramen with me? My treat. I owe you one from the other day."

"Did someone say treat?" A husky voice asked, interrupting the two blondes. The voice belonged to none other than Kiba. The dog boy smirked at Naruto, playfully grabbing the blonde boy in a headlock while ruffling up his already messy hair. "If you're treating, count me in!"

"Hey, mutt, I'm only treating Ino. If you're coming, you better pay!" Naruto growled.

"What?!" Kiba let go, giving Naruto a shocked face. "You wanna battle on it?"

Ino laughed at the sight. Naruto and Kiba going after each other is not someth- wait, it is something you see everyday. But that doesn't make it any less amusing and enjoyable.

Kiba was so straight-forward, sometimes cocky, funny, caring, friendly, He really know how to bring the best out of you; just by being himself. But most importantly, he was comfortable in his own skin. And for a guy who hangs around a dog everyday for hours on end, he smelled really good. And he had a nice body- _Shut up Ino!_ Ino once again shook her head at her strange thoughts.

But her mind didn't take her side today. Instead it went off to Naruto. Naruto is such a kind guy. No matter how much people hurt him, he makes sure to never hurt them back. He's extremely strong, mentally and physically. And like Kiba, he had a nice body and tan- _Okay, stop it._ Ino started making funny faces to stop the thoughts.

"Ino, w-what are you doing?" A voice startled Ino from her faces. She jumped at it, her face turning a crimson red. She sounded like Hinata when she opened her mouth.

"J-just trying to s-stop my thinking." Ino laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neck.

Hinata nodded as if she understood, although Ino could see the confusion and concern behind the nod. Thank goodness Kiba and Naruto were still playing around long enough to miss that embarrassing scene. Although one person saw it, and he walked past the group.

"What immature rats." Sasuke muttered while passing Kiba and Naruto. The two boys stopped fighting and turned to Sasuke.

"What did you say?" Kiba asked, anger boiling in him. "You wanna go at it, goth boy?"

Sasuke huffed. "I don't want to get charged for murder."

"Lucky for you, I'll be the one getting charged." Kiba retorted.

"You're a waste of breath." Sasuke turned away and left without another word.

"What was that?" Kiba asked after the raven haired boy left the scene. "Ino, I think what you said really got to him. It's like he's a totally new person. But not in a good way. He's attitude is worse than ever. I don't even know him anymore."

Ino stared after Sasuke's back. Kiba was right, no one really knew Sasuke. But from Ino thinks she knows, he's not cold-hearted. He's just been through too much, so he shut off his feelings. And he won't let people in because he doesn't want to hurt again.

Ino looked between Naruto's solemn face and Kiba's concerned one and her thoughts wandered to Sasuke. In the future, would she want to roll around in fields with Kiba and Akamaru, or be eating ramen with Naruto, or... It was too hard to think about what she could do with Sasuke.

Or maybe none. Maybe none of them like her, and she's being an idiot thinking about her future with 3 men who think of her as a close friend. Well, 2 men. Even if Sasuke is distant, there's that mysterious factor to him. And all the girls like him because they feel like they can be the one to open up his heart. And Ino was one of those girls.

On the other hand, Naruto has been trying to change him since forever. He won't quit. That's also something amazing of Naruto; he doesn't give up on the people he loves. (Except Sakura. He better give up on her.)

An arm placed itself on Ino's shoulder. Kiba pouted at Ino. "Ino, tell Naruto he has to take me too."

Naruto bumped Kiba away, taking his place. "Ino, tell Kiba I only invited you and I'm not made of money."

Ino smiled at Naruto. She turned her head to Kiba. "Sorry, Kiba. But Naruto is taking me on a date."

"What?!" Naruto and Kiba asked at the same time. Kiba glared at Naruto, and the blonde boy blushed heavily, staring at the ground.

"What," Ino got right in Naruto's line of vision. She raised a brow at the boy. "Are you just going to bail on me after asking me?"

Naruto shook his head, causing the blonde girl to smirk. "I thought so. See you after school for our... date."

Ino winked at Naruto and smirked at Kiba, taking Hinata's hand and skipping off.

* * *

**A/N:** _Yayyy! An update! wut wut *puts sunglasses on and dances like a boss*_

_Sorry, I'm a bit hyper. Anyway, if any of you have ideas, leave it in a review. or just **REVIEW.** That's always nice. ;) HURRY!_

_I'll let you guys know right now, one of the boys in the poll has 60%, the other one has 33%, and 7% for another. That's sad cuz I really like 7%... :( Oh well, we'll see what happens. :)_

_I'm thinking of having alternate endings! That way we are all happy! What do you think?_

**REVIEW!**


	7. First Date

"Wait, what?!" Tenten exclaimed, nearly choking on her carrot. "You and Naruto... On a... Date?! What?!"

Ino smirked. "Yeah. Well, he didn't necessarily ask me out, but he didn't seem to mind when I changed up the name of our 'outing.'"

Tenten looked at her with narrow slit eyes. "And how does your best friend Hinata feel about this?"

Hinata blushed at the other side of the table. "W-well it's whatever they want t-to do, I guess... I-I can't force him to like me..."

Ino frowned. "Hinata I'm so sorry, I was being selfish... I should have thought about how you would feel! But I was just looking out for myself..."

"That's not anything new." Sakura muttered.

"What was that, billboard brow?" Ino questioned, sending the pinkette a death glare.

"What, are you surprised? Wow, Ino pig." Sakura retorted. "What's next? Do you expect us all to bow down at your feet, and do whatever you like?"

"Will you two just stop!" Tenten shouted, glaring at both. "Sasuke is a GUY. There are a billion of them. Plus, it's not like this is a date with Sasuke."

Sakura snorted. "Which is worse. You're dating some other guy while you've got your eyes on Sasuke. That's sad, even for a low life like you, Pig."

"You know what?" Ino stood up from her seat. Her anger was boiling inside. It was a shock she hasn't exploded already. "I'm not hungry anymore."

The blonde girl turned away from the table, heading back to class early._ I'll show her._ Ino thought. _I'll show them all... Ino Yamanaka is not a force to be reckoned with._

* * *

Ino tapped her pen on her notebook, her chin resting on her palm. Iruka was teaching a lesson on proper stance, which everyone has already learned way back when they were children, making this lesson a review. And a boring one at that.

A piece of paper hit ino in the shoulder. She looked over to see Kiba smirking to himself. Ino raised a brow, picking up the crumpled paper and throwing it back, knocking him in the head. Kiba pouted at her, rubbing his head. Ino giggled, but her fun was cut short when the paper fit her in the face.

Ino gasped, picking it up and throwing it at the grinning mutt. Kiba pretended to die from the shot to the shoulder. Ino felt a louder laugh escape her throat, suppressing a grin when Iruka turned his attention at the blonde, giving her a warning look.

The bell rang, indicating the end of the day. Ino grabbed her books in a hurry and left the class before Iruka could even finish dismissing the rest of the class. Naruto seemed to have been in the same rush, he was standing by her locker when she came out.

"Hey, you ready to go for some ramen?" Naruto asked sweetly.

"Yeah! I just need to put away these books." Ino opened up her locker and placed the books in it before shutting the thing closed.

The two blondes started on their way. They walked in silence. A bit awkward, Naruto was looking very uncomfortable and unsure of what to do with himself. Ino heard him mutter, "maybe I should have let Kiba tag along..."

"What was that?" Ino asked.

"Nothing!" Naruto's face burned. Ino smirked. The two got to the ramen shop, taking their seats. Naruto ordered two bowls for them.

"So Naruto..." Ino started, turning to the blonde boy. He shyly looked over at her. "I'm sorry for bursting like that. I was just so fed up with the way your team treats you that I just blew up... I really hope I didn't cause any damage to you from what happened."

"Ino, stop. I wouldn't have asked you out on this... 'date' if I wasn't grateful for you standing up for me." Naruto grinned at her full-heartedly. "To be honest, you're really the first person to do that... Other than Iruka of course."

Ino grinned back, watching as Naruto fidgeted and moved around, being himself. She couldn't help but smile. The worker handed them their bowls of ramen. While Ino took large bites of her ramen, Naruto picked at it. It was a surprising scene. On a regular day it would be the other way around.

"What's wrong? You usually dig in at the first sight of ramen." Ino stopped eating to turn to her date.

He was frowning, trying not to look embarrassed, although he was failing. "If I had known we'd be on a 'date' I would have taken you to a better place... But I... I can't."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Naruto, this is good with me. I'd rather be here having noodles with you on a _lovely_ date, rather than cloud watching with Shikamaru. Or going to a five star restaurant with an asshole. I'd much rather be here with my favourite blonde."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Ino. You're my favourite blonde too."

"You need to stop questioning yourself and putting yourself down." Ino commented. "You're the best guy out there, and it's time you believed in it. Everyone else knows that and recognizes you as that."

"Not Sasuke." Naruto replied, then muttered, "And Sakura..."

Ino frowned. "Well we can't be sure about Sasuke... And Sakura isn't worth anyone's time, so please forget about her. For me?"

Naruto gave her a small smile with a nod.

The two enjoyed the rest of their meals, not one speck of water was left on their plates. It was filled with laughs as well, when Naruto stuck the chopsticks in his mouth and pretended he was a vampire, then a buck-tooth southern farmer. The sun was starting to set when they were finished.

"This was a fun date." Naruto announced, walking her to her door.

"It was! I'm glad you asked me out." Ino winked at him. "When is our next one?" Naruto turned red at the question, making Ino laugh. "Just kidding. See you tomorrow?"

Naruto nodded. Ino placed a light and friendly kiss on his cheek before leaving him standing there. The blonde boy grinned, make his way home with the same face.

* * *

**A/N:**_ AHH! Okay it wasn't a real kiss, but whatever. Who should be her first kiss? ;)_

_Next chapter is gonna have some _SasuIno_, so watch out for that ;) And continue voting! I'm really loving the alternate endings idea. _

_**REVIEW :D**__*I enjoy long reviews*_


	8. The Real Sasuke Uchiha

Ino was trying to fall asleep later that night, but the events of the day kept replaying in her mind. Sakura wasn't going to give up on this man-hunt for Sasuke, was she? And so what if Ino was going on a date with naruto, she can like two-three-guys at the same time!

Ino let out a frustrated cry, swinging her legs out of the bed. She pulled herself into a sitting position and glanced at her clock. 11:34PM. Ino pulled her hair up into her signature ponytail, deciding to go for a quick walk. It may seem dangerous, but she's a shinobi, and she knows how to protect herself.

The only trouble was getting past her parents without disrupting her parents sleep. Her dad would never allow her to go out this late. Ino used some chakra on her feet so that her footsteps didn't make noise. The only noise that could be heard was her father's loud snoring.

Now came the hard parts. Stairs and door. The stairs were easy since the chakra on her feet didn't allow it to creak. But the door on the other hand sounded like bombs exploding in the silence of night. Ino clenched her teeth and prayed her parents didn't wake up. Listening for her father's snores, she made sure they were both still sleeping before leaving the house and locking up behind herself.

Ino let out a sigh of relief, taking a couple of seconds to calm her uneasy breath. She then began to embark on her adventure. It was pretty quiet out, since it was a Monday night. But some shops remained open, and restaurants were still filled with customers. Ino passed the ramen shop and smiled, continuing her walk.

She passed by a couple houses, recognizing Tenten's, Kiba's and Naruto's. She wondered where Sasuke lived, then dismissed the thought, mumbling, "Probably some mansion."

Ino stopped when she came across the Hokage monuments. She wondered what the view would be like at the top of the monument in the night time. She's been there a couple of times in daylight, but not at night. Her mind was set on the destination.

Ino climbed the steps 3 at a time, reaching the peak in a matter of seconds. She made her way to the middle of the land, taking a look over the village. She acknowledged the beauty, and took a deep breath, smiling to herself.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Ino jumped at the sudden voice, turning around to find none other than Sasuke leaning against a tree, staring at her. She sighed in relief, before nodding her head. "When did you get here?"

Sasuke scoffed. "I've been here since 10."

"Why?" Ino asked, moving closer to the Uchiha boy.

"I just needed a place to think. Thanks to the dobe who showed me this place, it's been my favourite place to go. Why are you here?"

"I was out for a walk... A lot of things have been on my mind too."

The two fell into a silence, killing Ino every second. They stood staring at eachother.

"So how was your date?" Sasuke asked, breaking the silence.

Ino seemed surprised by the question. Sasuke was taking interest in something that she did, and he seemed sort of jealous. She smirked. "It was fun, I enjoyed it. Thanks for asking."

"Why did you go on a date with him?" Sasuke asked, his voice getting colder, going back to the Sasuke Ino knew. Except, she's never seen him get jealous like this. Actually, she's never seen him jealous before.

"Excuse me?" Ino asked.

"Why did you go on a date with the dobe if you have a crush on me? Are you playing with him?" Sasuke took a step closer to Ino.

"What?! No! Who said I even like you? Maybe I just want to beat Sakura!" Ino spat out.

Sasuke nodded. "Right. Beat the fangirls who don't have a chance. Do any of you care to think about my feelings? How I feel when all of you girls fight with one another for me? If I would end up hurt in the end? Does all that matter to you a contest?"

Ino was taken aback. This was the first time Sasuke has had an outburst like this. Sasuke was just full of surprises today. Ino looked down at the ground. He was right. No one took the time to think of how he feels. Everyone just thought that if they were to make him change, they'd become desirable.

"So..." Ino said after a while. "How do you feel...?"

Sasuke sighed. "I don't know. I don't like any of those girls. But ever since the dance... I don't know, just forget about it."

"No, tell me." Ino came face to face with Sasuke now. "You keep surprising me today, and now I want to know why."

"I think you've won." Sasuke blurted. Ino's eyes widened. "This is the first time I've actually cared about anyone this way."

"Oh..." Ino's heart was beating loudly, pounding in her ears. What are they going to do now? How will things ever be the same? Will everyone find out that she's won? Has Sasuke won_ her_? Ino hit her head, trying to stop the questions in her head.

"Yeah, oh." Sasuke replied. Ino was still staring at the ground when Sasuke closed the distance between them. He took her waist and swayed their hips without music.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Who knew Sasuke was the cheesy, romantic type?"

"I guess that's another surprise for you." Sasuke replied, a grin gracing his lips.

Those lips.

Ino wanted to kiss him. That's all that was running through her head. But she stopped herself. Her mind wandered off to Naruto and Kiba again. She pulled away from Sasuke.

"I should go... I'll see you tomorrow." Ino walked to the stairs in a quick pace, glancing over her shoulder and calling out, "thanks for the dance."

She rushed down, taking 3 steps at a time again. Sasuke sighed, her missed an opportunity.

* * *

**A/N:** _I finally updated! yay!_

_Okay so I originally planned for them to kiss, but then I thought it was too early, and I wanna know from you guys who her** first kiss** should be? BLEGH, sorry for all of that cheesiness and OOC. I wanted to rip my hair out from all of the sweetness, that's partly why I didn't let them kiss._

_If you don't answer, I'll just choose :P BUT YOU BETTER ANSWER. -.-_

**REVIEW!**


	9. Sick

The next morning Ino woke up with an insane headache. Her mom allowed her stay home for the day, convinced her daughter's fever will go down with rest and medicine. During the girl's rest though, there was a disturbance. A ring of the doorbell woke the girl from her slumber.

Whoever was on the other side of the door continuously ringed the bell, forcing Ino up to get the door. She was ready to snap at the person, when she opened the door to see the smiling face of Kiba. Akamaru was standing next to him merrily.

"Kiba?! What do you think you're doing here?" Ino asked in shock.

"You were marked ill today, so I thought I should come and make you feel better." Kiba explained calmly, like it was a regular thing.

"But you can't just skip school!"

"Technically I'm not. I set a clone in the class."

Ino shook her head. She chuckled light-heartedly. "You're smarter than I give you credit for."

Kiba pulled something out of his backpack. "I brought you ice cream by the way. I know you're sick, but who doesn't want ice cream while they're sick?"

"Not too shabby. Come in Doggy." Ino stepped aside and let Kiba and Akamaru in.

Although Kiba didn't particularly appreciate that comment, he settled inside, finding his way immediately to the couch. Ino took the ice cream to the kitchen and placed it into two different bowls. Kiba on the other hand had found the remote control and was already going through channels. Akamaru curled into a ball by the foot of the couch.

Ino placed a bowl of water for Akamura in front of him and placed another bowl of ice cream in front of Kiba. She took the other bowl of ice cream on her lap as she cuddled into the other side of the couch. Kiba settled for a subtle movie Ino would enjoy.

"So Ino..." Kiba said after a while. He was already shoving the ice cream down his throat.

"So Kiba..." Ino mimicked, basically telling him to go on.

Kiba scratched the back of his ear. "How was your date with Naruto?"

Ino paused, feeling an unusual aura from Kiba. Was he... jealous? Ino laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day Inuzuka Kiba would be jealous."

Kiba denied immediately. "I'm not! I'm just wondering. You're both my friends and I just wanted to know how it's going for you guys."

Ino stared at Kiba. He wasn't looking her in the eye. She could tell he was regretting bringing it up. She couldn't help but find him cute. "Actually I had an amazing time with Naruto. He's a great guys and he treats me, and everyone else for that matter, nice."

"That's nice." Awkward pause. "I also heard you have feelings for him... And Sasuke."

Ino dropped her spoon into her bowl. Guilt filled her stomach, but was washed out by anger. She already knew the answer, but decided to ask anyway. Through gritted teeth and a vein on her neck pulsing, she asked, "And who, might I ask, told you this?"

"Well, Sakura..."

"You can't believe everything you hear!" Ino exclaimed. "That wench is out to get me! I swear. Don't believe a word that comes from her dirty mouth. She's only jealous because I danced with Sasuke! God! When will she learn to give up? he's not interested in her!"

Kiba snickered. Ino stopped and turned her attention to him. "You called her a wench. Who says that?"

The two stared at one another for a second before bursting into laughter. The foreign feeling felt good in her throat. It was nice having a break from her heart and mind and resting easily and laughing with Kiba. That's a trait Kiba has that everyone loves.

"So... that's a no? You don't have feelings for them...?"

Ino was at a loss for words. Her heart and mind once again in knots. But trying to answer Kiba was more difficult. How can she tell a guy she likes, that she likes two other guys as well? So instead she was silent. No words were forming in her mouth or her head.

Kiba sighed. "Do I have competition or am I not even in the race?"

Ino blushed. Never one to beat around the bush, huh Kiba? "Kiba... I don't know my feelings. Everytime I'm with any of you three my mind goes in different directions and I think I like you all in different ways and I don't know how to figure out who I want or what's-"

A pair of rough arms wrapped themselves around her tiny frame. Ino was shocked. Kiba placed a hand on her face, the other resting on her waist. Ino gave placed her hands on his shoulders. It wasn't too long of a hug, but it wasn't short either. Kiba pulled away slowly. He stared at her with a half grin half smirk. "You looked like you could use a friend at the moment."

Ino's eyes shot open, a bit wide from shock, but still pleased. Kina really was the farthest from dense than the other guys she knew.

Kiba pulled back, getting off the couch. He took his backpack and placed it over one shoulder. He headed towards the door. "Well, I should get going before someone figures out the clone isn't me. Oh, and Ino? Come to school tomorrow."

Ino nodded, still speechless. She followed Kiba to the door. Akamaru was first to get out through the open door. Kiba waved with a cute smile. He then exited without another word.

Ino closed the door behind him and smiled. _Kiba is so thoughtful..._ she thought, feeling her headache ease. She took hold of a spoon and dug into the ice cream bowl again.

* * *

**A/N:** _Apologies! It's been a while! Thanks to all of the reviewers! Hehe. I actually wanted to write a new fic, but I promised myself I wouldn't until I finish this! SO here you go lovely's. :) _**REVIEW!**

**UPDATE: **_I took out the kiss scene guys... Sorry. I just have a better idea on how I want her first kiss to go. Sorry!_


	10. XOXO

The next day was a long one. The classes were as boring as ever so Ino took the time to ponder over the events of the previous day. Kiba had helped ease her mind for a while, but now that she was back in class her unease resurfaced. It was all so quick.

Kiba was staring at he when she glanced at him. He gave her a cheeky grin and she smiled back. Her head turned to the opposite direction where Naruto laid his head on his desk, oblivious to his surrounded while light snores emitted from him. Sasuke sat at the back with his arms crossed, a cold expression on his handsome features.

Ino sighed. These boys were impossible. Couldn't a decent, normal guy come along and sweep her away from this mess?

The bell rang, Ino thanked God under her breath. Now I know what people mean by "saved by the bell". Ino thought.

"Ino." A low voice called behind her as he got out of her desk. Sasuke looked flustered, a look that was very rare to see on the Uchiha boy. He sighed. "Sorry. Forget about that night."

Ino was a bit confused but came to her senses after realizing he mean't the night they were dancing in top of the hokage monument. Sensing a pair of eyes on her, she replied, "Why? I don't want to."

Sasuke sighed. "Look, It was hard for me to even come up to you. It's embarrassing and so you should get rid of thoughts o that night."

Ino huffed. "Well I thought it was sweet."

Sasuke paused and stared at her before scoffing and walking past her. "Fine, don't."

"Why is it such a problem?" Ino questioned.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder with a glare. "Because I'm not sweet."

"Well you were that night." Ino pointed out. "It was a nice memory for me, so why isn't it for you?"

"Then you wouldn't mind doing it again?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope." Ino smiled.

Sasuke smirked. "Then come there tonight."

"Hmm?" Ino asked surprised.

Sasuke left without another word. Ino blinked and turned to see an almost crying Sakura. Even though they were fighting, she couldn't bear seeing her best friend like that. Ino headed over to the pinkette. "Hey, Sakura, do you wanna eat lunch together?"

Sakura shoved Ino away from her. "How does it feel to win, huh? Not only have you taken Sasuke but also Naruto and Kiba. You know Naruto doesn't even spare me a glance anymore?! It's all your fault pig!"

Ino felt a vein in her head twitch. "Well maybe if you treated him nicely and gave him a chance things wouldn't have ended up like this!"

"At least I don't leave him on a string! God, Ino, you're no better than me! You're not even 100% committed! Only 33.3%! In the end he'll be hurt, so how are you any different than me?" Sakura ran off with tears in her eyes.

Ino stood there shocked. Sakura actually had valid points. She was just playing with all three of these guys' hearts... She's not like Sakura, she's worse. At least Sakura made it clear she had no intentions of having a relationship with Naruto... Ino felt her eyes sting. "What am I doing?"

* * *

Ino headed for her locker with a blank, stunned face. Everything was crashing into her all at once. Her head was ready to explode, but that was no where near as bad as how her heart felt. She barely noticed someone was waiting for her by her locker. Reachin it, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders.

"N-Naruto..." Ino stammered, flustered.

Naruto grinned and gave a laugh. "Ino, how about we go get some ramen after school? My treat!"

"Uhm... Naruto, I don't know..."

Naruto felt his whole face fall. He took her hands and sighed, bluntly stating, "I know you went to see Sasuke later that night. And I know Kiba went to visit you yesterday."

Ino's eyes widened at the mention of the incidents with the two other boys. "H-How?"

Naruto slammed a fist into the locker, sending it off it's hinges. "That monument is_ my_ place! I was the one to show that baka that place! And that Kiba, he took my idea! I was gonna be the one to come see you, but he was faster. So I went back to school. That clone was so dumb, dumber than usual."

Ino flinched at his aggressiveness. This wasn't a side of Naruto she's seen before. "Naruto calm down, you're scaring me!"

"Ino," Naruto looked at her like a little boy finding out Santa wasn't real. "Do you like playing with my feelings? Not only mine, but Sasuke's and Kiba's too?"

Ino gasped. Without thinking her hand flew through the air and landed on Naruto's face. "I never wanted to do that! I'm as hurt as you are, okay?! I-I... I just want to be happy, Naruto!"

Naruto held a hand up to the spot she slapped. He looked up to see tears streaming down her hurt face. He smiled. "That's the Ino I know."

Ino turned around. "I'm sorry Naruto. I really am..."

The blonde girl ran off, feeling her legs wobble all the while.

* * *

**A/N:** _Short chapter, I know. Guys, I took out the kiss scene from the chapter before! I have a better idea for her first kiss and didn't like the way I had it happen. Sorry! But don't worry guys, I'll make the kiss scene 10x better than before! So go read the last chapter. _**REVIEW!**

_NaruIno fans don't kill me! I seriously love these two, so their ending will be VERY heart-wrenching._

_SasuIno fans don't hate me! I'll settle things for everyone in their ending. ^^_

_KibaIno fans don't worry, these two will have a friendly ending and it'll be so friggin cute._


	11. Love, Ino

Ino ran to the girls' washroom. She held onto the sides of one of the sinks and lowered to the ground, letting her tears stream down. What was she doing? What was she becoming? She was breaking hearts-including her own-ruining her reputation, losing friends and causing everyone pain.

This isn't what she wanted. Couldn't she be happy? Is it so wrong for her to for once have something right in her life?

"Ino? What's wrong?!" Tenten asked, wrapping her arms around the sobbing, fragile blonde. Hinata stood behind her, worry itched in her face.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ino cried through her tears. Hinata... What a terrible friend Ino had been to Hinata. Hinata has liked Naruto for most of her life and Ino took him away within one month's time. That wasn't right. And even still, the bluenette worried about her.

"Ino, calm down!" Tenten ordered. "People will hear you!"

"NO!" Ino yelled, in a fit of hysterics. Hinata and Tenten jumped, never before seeing their friend act this way. "Let them hear! Let everyone know how pathetic I am!"

"Ino, please, stop!" Tenten continued. "I don't know what's wrong, but we can get through this together, I promise!"

Ino shook her head, letting out another fit of sobs and cries. "Ino..." Ino looked up to have a hand smack into her cheek as hard as it could, sending Ino into a sitting position. She stopped her hysterical crying in shock, looking up at the angry Hinata.

Tenten backed up. "Okay, hold up! What's going on here?!"

Hinata sighed, speaking with a strong voice with no stutter. "I'm sorry Ino, but I couldn't stand watching you cry like that. I had to knock some sense into you so you could speak."

Ino got back into her original position. "I deserved that... You have every right to hate me."

"Ino!" Hinata screamed angrily, causing the other two to flinch. "I don't hate you! Now explain why you are behaving in such a disorderly manner!"

"I'm such a fool..." Ino muttered. "Why do I like 3 guys? All this has done is ruin everyone's lives. I want to be happy for a change. I'm sick of these headaches and heartaches! Enough is enough! Why are they so different and yet I'm attracted to all three just the same? It doesn't make any sense at all!"

Hinata kneeled down next to Ino, wiping away her tears with a napkin. She placed a loving hand on her back. "Trust your heart."

Ino sighed. "That's what I've been trying to do all along now..."

It was Tenten's turn to kneel in front of Ino, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. "Remember you still have your friends after this also, alright? We'll be with you every step of the way and support whatever your decision is."

Ino blinked. With two of her bestest friends supporting her, she felt warmer. Sudden guilt built inside her. If she had confided in them earlier, things would have been easier. Her decision would have been easier to make, and she could have shared the experience with these two.

But... This was okay too. This showed how strong their friendship is and how lucky Ino was to have such amazing people in her life. So many people care about her, and so many people got hurt in this process. But not anymore.

Ino jumped to her feet, waves of determination and relief flooding through her. She announced, "I've made a decision."

* * *

Sakura was just putting away her textbooks and taking out her binder when Ino arrived next to her locker. Sakura scoffed. The determined look on Ino's face only made Sakura angrier. Nothing she had to say would interest her. Or-so she thought.

Ino crossed her arms and leaned on the locker next to Sakura's. "We need to talk."

Sakura slammed her locker. "I don't have time for useless, waste of time arguing with a hypocrite."

"Okay, I deserved that one." Ino let it slide. "But I'm not kidding around. This is something we both have to come to terms with."

"I have no business with you."

"You really want to throw away all of our years of friendship just because of _one_ guy?"

Sakura flipped her head to Ino's direction, glaring at her arch enemy. "Let's be honest Ino, our friendship was always broken."

Sakura froze. Had Ino been_ crying_? Sakura's mind denied the thought, but Ino's eyes said otherwise. It looked like she had a total breakdown. That's not like Ino. Ino is strong-willed, and no one has ever seen her cry, _especially_ in a public place like school.

"That's not true Sakura, and you know it." Ino argued.

Sakura turned to leave. There's no way she was going to stick around to hear this out. This was just absurd! It has to be a trick.

"Sakura stop! Sakura! SAKURA!" Ino yelled after her, finally yelling out, "You love Naruto, don't you?!"

Sakura froze. She turned and stomped to Ino. "You PIG! How dare you think that I, Sakura Haruno, could like that-that thing!"

Ino smirked. "If you didn't love him then why did it bother you so much that he hadn't spared you even a glance within the past week?"

Sakura blushed. "Because even if he was annoying he was still the only one who gave me attention! That's all I wanted!"

"Then why did you keep pushing him away?"

"Because how can I be with him?! There's Hinata who has liked him for so long, and I like someone else and wouldn't be faithful okay!" Sakura confessed, feeling her eyes sting and her hands pulsing from being clenched too tight.

"But the same goes for Sasuke." Sakura was taken aback by Ino's comment. "I liked Sasuke almost as long and as much as you did, and you liked Naruto at the same time, so how did you expect to be faithful to him?"

"Th-That's different..." Sakura stammered.

Ino scoffed gently. "How?"

Sakura punched the locker closest to her fist, making it crumble and fall down to the ground. She then lightly kicked it with her foot so it was in front of Ino and muttered, "What does it matter anyway? You have them both wrapped around your finger."

Ino shook her finger. "Ah, but this changed everything. No matter who I choose to be with, because obviously I can't be with all three-that's ridiculous, you still have a shot with at least one of them. And I've already chosen so... there's no more need for a war between us."

Sakura laughed. "Is this your way of apologizing or something?"

Ino shrugged. "So what do you say billboard-brow? Friends again?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and gave Ino a hug. Ino sighed, wrapping her arms around the pinkette. Now that one of her problems was settled, she could rest easy. A huge weight was lifted off her shoulders, but there was still a lot there.

Next stop... Confessing.

* * *

**A/N:** _YAY! The story is ending :( I had fun writing this, especially this chapter, just cuz it was a lot more fun writing about a determined and strong Ino, rather than always confused Ino. Gosh, what a drag. ;) **REVIEW!**_

Order of alternate endings:

**1.** _Kiba_  
**2.** _Sasuke_  
**3.** _Naruto_  
**4.** _?_

_OH YAY! A MYSTERY! :) Read and review to find out._

_TOMORROW: KIBA'S CHAPTER._


	12. Pure Love--Kiba

Ino knew just where to find the dog boy. Out in the fields by the flowers with Akamaru. This was something she loved and couldn't wait to do with him. Flowers were her absolute favourite things in the world, and it's a common interest they have.

Although Kiba isn't very gentle with them, and would probably crush them in his rough but strong hands... But at least he could admire them just like Ino could. The perfect scene would be to just be with the person she loves while being surrounded by flowers.

The thought of it made her squeal as she ran through the fields. "Kiba-kun!"

Kiba flipped his head over to see a certain blonde girl whom he has fallen for deeply heading her way. His face automatically turned into a cheeky grin. She looked so beautiful with her hair in her ponytail flying around while she ran as fast as she could to him with a huge bright smile.

"Ino! What brings you here?" Kiba asked when the breathless blonde stood in front of him. He began teasing. "Is it because you missed seeing me that much?"

"No, I came here because of Akamaru and the flowers." Ino replied, walking right past Kiba to the flowers and picking a few. Kiba felt his ego crumble, and watched Ino play with Akamaru. If he were in an anime, he'd have dark clouds over his head. Thank goodness he isn't!

Ino looked over her shoulder at the dog boy. "You know I'm joking, right?"

Kiba brightened up immensely. "Of course! You think I'd be fooled by that? Haha! Of course not! Hahaha..."

Ino laughed at Kiba's awkwardness. Kiba grumbled and laid down on the ground, staring up at the sky. He liked this peace, the familiarity of her laugh. Everything was so natural between them. They were natural. So it should be natural for them to get together, right?

Suddenly a cute face blocked his view of the sky. Ino had leaned over in a 90 degree bow over Kiba, a blush across her face. They remained like that for a while before Ino muttered something incomprehensible. Kiba looked utterly confused. "What? I didn't hear that."

Once again Ino mumbled, only a bit louder. Kiba sighed. "Are you going to say it louder? Because I can't-"

"I like you!" Ino announced.

Kiba laughed. Finally the words he wanted to hear, huh? He'd been waiting for those words to exit her mouth for months, and finally hes beaten his competition. He was the one who had stolen her heart. Happiness swirled through Kiba.

Kiba stretched his fingers to the nearest flower next to him. He didn't turn away from Ino, so he didn't see what he chose. He plucked it from the earth, mentally apologizing, but he raised his arm and slipped the delicate flower behind Ino's ear.

The flower was a White Carnation. Ino seemed shocked by the sudden action, but she didn't move. Kiba smirked. "I suppose you already know a White Carnation means pure love, right?"

"L-Love...?" Ino stammered, feeling her heart beat quicken. Kiba was enjoying every second of this.

"And also, there's something else." Kiba shot up into a sitting position, catching Ino's lips with his own. Ino was blushing madly, her heart ready to come flying out of her mouth. Eventually she relaxed and returned the sweet kiss.

Kiba pulled away and went back into his laying position, closing his eyes. "Thanks Ino, I think I like you too. But I don't know yet, give me some time to think, okay?"

Ino threw grass in his face. Kiba spit the dirt out of his mouth, wiping the grass off his face. Ino smiled innocently. "Decided yet?"

"I don't know, should I really be with a girl who throws grass in my face...?" Kiba asked, playfully sarcastic. "Hmm... Why the hell not?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "You're impossible."

Kiba jumped into a sitting position, wrapped an arm around Ino's shoulders and pulled her down to lay with him. "And that's why you love me."

"L-Love?" Ino stammered again.

Kiba smirked. "I'm gonna have fun teasing you."

So they laid there. Finally Ino was at ease and happy with her decision. Although it was hard, Ino knew she made the right choice. Even if she was going to be teased every single day, the smile and warmth that only Kiba had brought her comfort.

And Kiba was no longer worrying whether or not the girl of his dreams would slip away from his arms once again. He would never admit it, but he was pretty self-conscious this whole time. Competing against Sasuke and Naruto is no joke. It's a miracle he won. He would be grateful everyday and believe it was fate that he had picked a White Carnation. It suited them.

* * *

**A/N:** _Next up- Sasuke! Read that next week!_ _**REVIEW!** _

_Thank you to EVERYONE who has read this story, reviewed, followed, and favourited. It really means a lot and I'm glad to like my story. I will try my hardest to continue and improve for you all. Thank you for your motivation! This is my first story to finish on here and I feel so accomplished because I stayed committed and only wrote this story. I never lost inspiration, thanks to all of you. Thank you. :*_

_I love you all._


	13. Words from the Heart--Sasuke

Sasuke sat at the trunk of a tree on top of the hokage monuments. Although it was late and he was beginning to feel drowsy, he was waiting for a certain blonde. And knowing her, she'd be very late, it was to be expected. He promised himself he wouldn't fall asleep, in case she missed him in the shadows.

"Sasuke-kun!" A loud voice shouted, waking Sasuke up. He immediately rose to his feet. His eyes landed on the blonde girl he was waiting for. A smile tugged at his lips, rare to be seen on the Uchiha boy. Ino smiled brightly, flinging herself at him, her arms around his neck. "Sasuke, I was looking for you!"

"I told you to meet me here!" Sasuke snarled, but he was happy. He felt his own arms slowly reach around Ino's slender waist. When his arms finally landed completely around her, she leaned back, placing her hands on his chest.

"Sorry I'm late..." Ino began, feeling her face begin to flush. "I should have found you sooner."

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't care."

Ino smiled. She slowly leaned her head on his shoulder. Sasuke moved a hand up to the back of her head, keeping her in place. He broke the silence. "So what happened to those two dweebs?"

"What about them? Isn't it obvious I chose you?" Ino exclaimed in delight.

"Well is it obvious that I chose you out of all of my other fangirls?" Sasuke teased.

"They're all probably crying right about now." Ino said with an evil smile. "As they should be."

"Well what about the dweeb and dog boy? Will they cry?"

"Naruto still has Sakura and Kiba still has Hinata. Well, if they decided to like each other." Sasuke nodded and Ino sighed. "Look, Sasuke, I'm really sorry about not realizing how we all made you feel. We used you..."

"Yeah but now I've found one who actually likes me. So don't talk about stupid cheesy things that make me want to jump off this cliff." Sasuke ordered, his eye comically twitching.

Ino laughed. "Sasuke I really do like you. A lot."

Sasuke stared down at her. These types of things were never his forte. Was he supposed to get all cheesy? Because there was no way he was going to fess his heart out. No matter what he must remain calm and collected. Surely Ino understands.

Sasuke began swaying their hips to no music. Ino followed his footsteps without hesitation. Sasuke smirked. "Like the first night, right?"

Ino smiled. Even though she understood Sasuke's feelings, she was hoping for a straight out, 'I like you, too.' just to ease her heart. She sighed. Oh well, all in time. Sooner or later he'd tell her he loves her. Maybe not in the most romantic way, but in the Sasuke way that she loves so much.

Sasuke abruptly stopped swaying, pulling Ino's waist closer, if possible. He lifted her face by her chin and leaned down a bit, smirking at her blushing face. He'd been wanting to do this for a while now. He whispered, "This time you can't run away."

He pressed his lips on top of hers. It seemed as if now, instead of dancing with their bodies, they were dancing with their mouths. Soft, innocent and graceful. A beautiful and magical first kiss. The words left unspoken were being told through it all.

Sasuke pulled out for air, leaning his forehead on top of hers, a smirk still remained on his face as he panted slightly. Ino's cheeks were pink as she panted as well. In that moment, she knew she made the right decision.

"I love you." Sasuke breathed out.

Ino barely heard it. But she did. So she leaned up and placed her lips back on his, where they belong.

* * *

**A/N:** _OMFG guys. *heart* I thought this was so cute and cheesy! Oh Jesus. Next up? **NARUTO!**_

_Sorry for not updating when I was supposed too. I've been having a VERY eventful summer, and couldn't get around to typing. Support the fic guys! I love you, and once again thanks for everything. This is coming to an end. :( Anywayyyy, See you guys next week! :D_

**REVIEW!**


	14. Equal--Naruto

_Slurp, slurp, slurp._ Naruto placed the bowl on the counter, wiping his mouth. He ordered, "Another!"

"Slow down there, Naruto, you'll get indigestion." A feminine voice ordered, taking a seat next to the blonde boy.

Naruto raised a brow, then jumped away and held his cheeks. "You're not here to slap me again, are you Ino?!"

Ino laughed. "Hey, you asked me to come get ramen with you after school, did you not? And sorry about that slap, I was sort of offended by what you said about me playing with everyone's feelings. None of that was my intention."

Naruto took his seat again. "Oh, right, I did ask you. And it's fine, I'm used to it."

"Naruto..." Ino said sadly. You could see Naruto's eyes have a flicker of sadness before he called out to the workers to bring an extra bowl for Ino. He averted his attention back at the blonde girl, sending her a large and sincere grin.

"Ino, I consider you as someone very dear to me. So I understand if you want to be with Sasuke or Kiba. They're better for you anyway, as long as you're happy. But we'll always remain friends and-"

Ino cut him off, feeling her eye twitch. "What makes you think Sasuke, the guy who can get any girl he wants, or Kiba, the guy I see more of a best friend or brother, could make me happier than you do? I told you to stop underestimating yourself. I'd so much rather be with you."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts! Naruto you're amazing. You care more for your friends than you do for yourself, and I think that's what made me love you." Ino confessed, not even the least bit shy. The blonde boy needed to hear the words he'd always wanted to hear from someone, anyone.

"Ino..." Naruto said in utter shock, processing everything she just said.

"Your orders." The worker placed their bowls in front of them.

"Eat up, Naruto." Ino said with a smile. "This time it'll be my treat."

Naruto nodded, slowly eating his bowl. They ate in silence, Naruto's smile growing by the second. He watched as Ino unusually ate fast and quick. Then again everything seemed unusual today. But in a very good way.

Naruto placed his chopsticks inside Ino's bowl, taking a large chunk of ramen and placing it into his mouth. Ino looked at him in confusion, her mouth full of ramen. She questioned, "What are you doing? Your bowl isn't finished yet."

_Slurp, slurp slurp._ At the end of the bite, Naruto lips were planted on Ino's in a ramen kiss. He bit the ramen off and pulled away quickly and gave her a cheeky grin. Ino swallowed her food and laughed. "You're so cheesy!"

Naruto shrugged, digging into his own bowl once again. Ino leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. She repeated, "Naruto I love you."

Naruto smiled at her, continuing eating his ramen. Ino pouted. "You love the ramen more than me?"

Naruto placed his empty bowl on the counter, wiping his mouth. He gave a hearty laugh and placed a kiss on Ino's lips. It was a real kiss this time, long and sweet. Ino returned it happily. Finally they have both found the happiness they've been looking for for so long.

Naruto pulled away. "Don't be silly Ino, you can't date ramen. Now, are you going to finish your bowl, or...?"

Ino rolled her eyes, watching Naruto eye her noodles. She pushed her bowl in front of the blonde boy. "You can have it, I don't need the extra calories."

Naruto dug in happily, and Ino laughed. She liked this ramen place. It was nice being by Naruto's side. She felt warm and happy. This was something she could get used to and wouldn't mind doing everyday, if it was with Naruto.

* * *

**A/N:** _Yay! I loved writing this xD Let me know what you think in a review! Sorry it was so short... :/_

_One more ending to write up, and this one is a surprise. :) Stay tuned! Goodbye and thanks so much for the support. *heart* I love ya'll!_

**REVIEW!**


	15. Friendship--Ino

Ino sighed. She was laying on a hill with Shikamaru and Chouji, cloud watching. Those lazy asses fell asleep. But that's better. She needed the silence to think over the past events. A month has gone past since she's made her decision. And she was so happy from it, even if she was lonely.

After breaking down and having her friends support her, she realized she was better off without any guys. She was happy before them, she could be happy after them. So she decided she wasn't ready for a relationship, and told the three boys she just wanted to be friends with them.

And boy, they sure did move on fast. Maybe it was to respect Ino's decision and not push further? Whatever the reason, the situation took a whole different turn, and it no longer involved Ino, thank goodness.

There was Sasuke, who saw through yet another fangirl who had sincere feelings towards him. Her name was Karin. She wasn't new, and she went to their school, but she was quiet and kept to herself. Good for her for not wanting to get into drama.

There was Sakura, who yet again was rejected from Sasuke. But after the news of Sasuke and Karin dating, she gave her full attention to Naruto, offering him a chance. Naruto declined, unable to forgive her for the way she treated him previously. So Sakura decided to be with the other guy who was unconditionally in love with her. Lee.

There was Naruto, who was heart-broken from rejecting the girl he loved so much. But with a few hints from Ino, the dense idiot finally figured out Hinata's feelings for him. So he asked her about it and she nearly fainted. But when he asked her out, she did end up fainting.

There was Tenten, who was finally noticed by Neji. The two were slowly taking their relationship to the next level, and in the beginning stages of dating.

There was Kiba, who didn't find a girl. When Ino told him she wanted to be his friend, he laughed and agreed. Kiba didn't need a girl. He wanted to continue being himself and if a girl was fond of him, then he'd give her a chance. But at the moment he was a single-pringle, and enjoying it.

And then there was Ino. She was as single as ever. She was still lonely, but she was happy. Happy for her friends who found what they were looking for, and happy for her friend who wanted time for himself, just as she did. In time she might find a guy who doesn't have drama surrounding him.

Ino sighed. "Where are you?" She whispered, calling out to whoever her guy may be.

She sat up and took a look around her. There was still Shikamaru sleeping on the hill, Chouji munching on a chip in his sleep, Shino searching for bugs under a bench. Kiba was light-heartedly laughing as he rolled in the fields with Akamaru.

Ino was surprised to see that maybe in the future there could be a possibility of those two liking one another once again. Ino shook her head. Too early to think about Kiba.

And there was Gaara in the sandbox. This time when she looked over, Gaara looked up too. Ino looked away quickly, mentally swearing for staring. Gaara wasn't a bad guy, he was just scary. Ino couldn't even begin to think about a relationship with him. But wouldn't that make it mysterious...?

Ino shook her head. "Okay, maybe being single forever is the way to go."

"Even I wouldn't stay single forever." A deep voice responded.

Ino jumped. In front of her was Gaara. Oh geez. "Are you calling me pathetic?"

"In some form." Gaara shrugged. "It is essential to find love in this world. If you don't have it, then why are you here? If you really want it, you have to go look for it. Sometimes you have to be patient..."

Ino blinked. Was Gaara really giving her advice... On relationships? She would have laughed if not for the serious look on Gaara's face. She sighed once more. "Well I don't exactly think I'm the most compatible person for just anyone."

"Are you really saying that to me?" Gaara asked, raising a non-existent brow.

Ino's eyebrows creased. "Oh, well I guess we can be incompatible together."

"Is that a suggestion?"

"What?!" Ino asked shocked. She looked up at Gaara's blank face. He didn't seemed the least bit fazed.

"The way you said it was in a suggestive tone."

Ino laughed. "Oh god, I think I did."

Gaara shook his head and turned around, heading back to the sandbox. Ino watched after him. That was an unusual conversation. Ino was pretty sure Gaara is extremely private, so to have him open up to her was a big deal, even if it wasn't that much of an opening.

Ino smiled. So maybe she made the right decision. She can handle remaining single if it mean't her friends were happy. So that's what it all came down to. Because in the end, her friends were the ones who were there for her, so to get an opportunity to have even more friends to be able to be comfortable around and trust, she would take it.

After all, friends last forever.

* * *

**A/N:** _So I wanted to make a different type of ending where Ino is single. It also has a hint of GaaIno, which I liked. ;) But I didn't want to put it in too much, because the point of this was to have Ino realize friendship is greater than love. _

_So this was the last chapter. I can't believe I actually had enough inspiration to complete it xD It's been a while since I've done this. I really hope you guys enjoyed it and thank you so so much for coming along and reading this fic and for the amazing reviews. _**I love all of you! **_(yes, even you, silent readers, hehehe)_


End file.
